Synful Deeds
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: A new symbiote is created and wants revenge for all the wrongs in her life. What do you think will happen when the most hated on her list is Mary-Jane? Will Spider-Man be able to save her? (Revised)
1. And So It Begins

(A/N - Hopefully, this will be the last revision. Hope you all like it!) 4-22-05

* * *

A/N - Hey, I added some stuff, and took some stuff I thought was kinda bad out. I do accept anonymous reviews!

* * *

A/N: Sorry if anyone seems out of character and sorry if it sucks. Flames are welcomed, as I will be making smores with them.

* * *

Chapter One  
And So It Begins

Some things should never happen. Some things should never even be attempted. Something's are better off being left alone and never given a second glance.

One such forbidden thing has been attempted before. One forbidden apple was plucked from the tree.

I was there when it happened. I saw what had taken place. Many lives could have been destroyed because of one person's stupid mistake.

Fortunately, I was there. I was able to stop the most powerful symbiote from trying to kill all of New York. Wow, I'm not even a superhero and I was able to stop something that Spider-Man wasn't! Even man's come true, huh? To be able to stop a villain that had even Spider-Man on his tiptoes.

Anyway, this is my story.

* * *

"Dr. Anderson, do you think she'll survive?"

"I'm not sure, Scott. One thing is for sure, though. This creature is trying to form a bond with her. Like the other symbiotes, it seems to have found a suitable host. Janson was definitely the right subject for this experiment!"

I, Scott Trevor, looked down at the young woman strapped to the table. I was worried out of my mind. I wonder if "shaking in my boots" would have been a good description of how I had felt at one point.

'If this thing bonds with her, . . . If she turns out like the others, . . .' I couldn't finish the thought, as I watched the black goo cover the young woman's body, quickly. 'I wish I could've been able to help her earlier, instead of having Miss "screw-this-up-and-die" get to her first.' I turned away, not being able to witness the transformation. Dr. Anderson seemed to notice this, but didn't care as long as the experiment was successful.

The young woman strapped to the table was Rosa Janson, a known killer. Her black hair and crystal blue eyes were what made her a beautiful, but deadly creature. She had killed her father when she was a little girl and was sent to a sanitarium by the local authorities to try and get her some help, unfortunately, it did more harm than good and now she has a whole new hate list, . . . written in her own blood! I should know, 'cause I saw the thing.

'I can't believe she chose Rosa for this! Rosa's too unstable to be bonded with the alien. That thing will probably drive her even more over the edge!' I thought in a panic. 'I mean, she's nice if you really get to know her and earn her trust, but if you instantly get on her bad side, you might as well dig your own six-foot hole, 'cause you'll be in it soon enough!'

Dr. Victoria Anderson was the one conducting this experiment. She was one of those people who do things, knowing she shouldn't, but does it anyway. She was a tall red-head with blue eyes. She knew she shouldn't experiment with a symbiote and a human, but did it anyway, and wasn't going to live long enough to regret it.

And I was just a simple guy in the wrong place at the wrong time! I was tall young adult with sandy brown hair and green eyes. Fairly handsome, so I'm told. I had a problem with self-esteem issues and believed I didn't look that good at all. I was one person that greatly disapproved of the experiment, but went along with it anyway for fear of loosing my job, the only thing I had at the moment to support me. Little did I know, I was going to get more that I ever bargained for before this whole ordeal is over.

A sample was taken from some of the strongest of people to experiment with. A sample from Carnage and Venom's flesh while they were in captivity. Also, a bit of Rogue's (from the X-Men) blood was taken and played around with before actually combined with the other two samples.

Anderson had picked Rosa for the experiment because of her emotional outbursts, which seemed to draw the symbiotic life-form to her. One minute Rosa could be happy and the next she could be ready to rip someone's face off. I'd say she was more sane before she first entered that place they call a sanitarium.

And you would probably want to get out of the way when that little outburst happens. Rosa could've easily ripped apart a horse without blinking an eye!

For some reason, Dr. Anderson thought that making the new symbiote a female would keep it from being as destructive as the others. Little did she know that the new symbiote could be worse than the others if she really wanted to.

Rosa opened her eyes, slowly, and looked down at her body, watching as the black goo devoured her completely. She hissed as she felt the symbiote connecting with her nerves, merging with her entirely, but she was tired and couldn't fight. The bonds holding her were keeping her from moving, anyway.

Anderson gasped as she witnessed the transformation. I looked at Rosa, as well. I couldn't believe that the monster lying there was Rosa.

Rosa's long black hair was replaced by tentacles and her skin was like that of Venom's. Red markings, like three long claw-marks, were going over her shoulders, like someone held had dug their fingernails into her there and scratched her as she tried to run away. There were, also, red markings on her hips, like the ones on her shoulders. Rosa's fingernails had become lethal claws and were digging into her palms.

"It worked, I can't believe it!" Anderson stated and she rushed up to Rosa's side. "Janson, how do you feel?" Rosa looked up at her and smirked. . . no, it wasn't Rosa. How could that inhuman fang-filled grin be Rosa?

"The name's Syn and we feel great!" Rosa said, breaking her bonds and grabbing Anderson by the throat. "The females are always the most dangerous, Doc. Thought you would've known that."

I turned and went for the door, but was stopped when I was grabbed from behind by one of Rosa's tentacles. I hissed in pain as the tentacles tightened their grasp ever so subtly. I was, suddenly, jerked forward and Rosa stared at me, surveying my panicked reactions towards her.

A stream of tears began to fall down my cheeks as I looked at the creature in front of me in panic, holding me up, keeping my feet from touching the floor.

Something seemed to click in Rosa's mind and she tilted her head to the side, as if considering something.

Rosa pulled me even closer to her face and I gasped as I stared into her big, blank white eyes.

"You have not truly wronged me. You were only thrown into this by mistake. You . . . will live another day." Rosa whispered in my ear and I shivered.

The alien sat me down and I went for the door, yet again, expecting to be caught once more, but it never happened and I was able to get all the way out of the room before the other woman in the room was brought back to her attention.

* * *

((From what I was told, this is what happened within the room.))

Rosa laughed and turned her full attention back to the woman struggling for air in her grasp. Anderson clawed at the hand holding her tender throat and tried to kick at Rosa, but a piece of the alien costume caught Anderson's legs and held them still, cutting off the circulation.

"You shouldn't have started gambling with the lives of the patients, Doc. I might have liked you, or even spared you, if you hadn't gambled mine!" Rosa hissed and her grip tightened greatly, making Anderson's face turn purple from lack of air.

One of Rosa's tentacles reached forward and stabbed straight through Anderson's throat, severing her spinal cord. Rosa dropped the doctor and walked toward a nearby window, surveying the bars on the other side of the glass.

"Break it! Freedom is closer than it ever was and ever will be. We need to be free." The symbiote told her and Rosa nodded, punching the glass and bending the bars with the help of the added strength of the symbiote.

Rosa climbed out the window and, by instinct, started to crawl up the side of the building.

The alarms started going off, notifying Rosa that someone had found the bodies already.

'Probably, the guards outside the door.' Rosa thought as she jumped over the side.

Two guards on the roof turned and began to shoot at her as she ran across the roof, toward the parking lot. Rosa, suddenly, stopped and looked at the guards and frowned.

"You dare shoot at us!" Rosa growled and she shot some webbing out at them, smirking as they were stuck to the rooftop and couldn't reach their guns.

Rosa continued on her way, holding onto the hope that she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Later at the Parker residence. . . ((Also, from what I was told. . . by a certain Spider))

Peter Parker sat on the couch, watching the TV, well, actually, flipping through the channels, and not seeing anything of interest. He was bored to death with nothing to do! Oh no!

He stopped when he got to the news, wondering if anything was going on that Spider-Man needed to help with.

"It has been reported that a creature resembling the symbiote Venom has escaped from the Smith-Greene Sanitarium. This creature has already killed two and probably won't hesitate to kill again. Rosa Janson is also missing from her cell in the sanitarium. She is a convicted killer. If anyone sees one of these two they are to notify the police immediately." The reported said and they showed pictures of two people.

One was a mug shot of Rosa and the second was an artist's drawing of the creature as described by a witness. Peter couldn't place why, but her had the nagging feeling that the two were connected.

"Guess it's time for Spider-Man to investigate." Peter said and he got up, turning off the TV.


	2. Pain

Chapter Two  
Pain 

People were scared of her. Heck, even I was afraid of her. Her past is what made her the unstable monster she could have been. Her past is what gave her the anger-induced strength she needed to carry on when she was on the verge of quitting.

I had noticed her self-hatred and anger was at its peak one day. I tried talking to her for a while. She wasn't in the talking mood, or so I thought.

When I had begun to leave, she had begun to speak. She never looked at me, but she opened up and spilt her guts to me.

I sympathized with her after I heard her speak about what she had been through. I realized why she had murdered her father. I realized that I wasn't even a shrink and I was able to get her to open up.

I asked her why I was the one she chose to open up to. She finally looked up at me and I gasped as I saw that her cold, icy blue eyes were not but pools of tears.

She told me that I was the one she had chosen to open up to, because she knew I had been through a rough childhood, not as bad as hers, but bad all the same.

One line she said, in all our years together, has stuck with me. I remember it every time I encounter a hardship.

"Don't sit and bottle up the pain. Use it to pull yourself out of the ground, not send you further into it."

It helped me a lot when I was struck with the need to commit the ultimate sin. . . suicide. She told me that she used that piece of advice a lot, which is how she was able to escape the sanitarium. She focused more on the escape, the adrenaline rush, more than the pain of her past, which seemed to eat away at her at times, especially after a session Dr. Anderson.

I talked to her a lot, much to Anderson's disapproval. I spent hours outside her cell.

Too bad Anderson never tried to actually talk to her.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. I was still in my pajamas and robe, slopped out on the couch with one of my legs hanging off of it. I had the tv turned onto cartoons. Yes, a 23-year-old man and I still watch cartoons.

Suddenly, there was a news interruption. I didn't pay much attention to it though, seeing as I was half-asleep from getting absolutely no sleep at all the night before.

A shiver ran down my spine and I opened my eyes. I felt as if someone was there with me, just not in my view.

I sat up, my heart starting to race as the feeling grew even more intense than it already was. I could hear my blood pumping through my own veins, it was getting so loud.

"Fear is such a terrible thing to feel, is it not?" A cold female voice said from behind, making me jump up from my seat and look around.

I looked toward the window, where the voice had come from, and saw Rosa standing there, leaning against the wall. The smirk on her face was unnerving.

"Rosa! What are you doing here?" I blurted out, making her laugh.

"What did you expect? You're the only one that will let me this far. All the other people I went to squealed." Rosa said, taking a few steps toward me.

The fear I felt was unimaginable. Just looking at her, without the steel door, was giving me the willies. Her smirk seemed to fade as she surveyed me once more, her eyes emotionless.

I felt the heat of her body, she was so close. Her breath smelled of blood and her eyes were blood-shot. She looked as though she had been through hell and back.

"You look better in you normal setting, than you do in that place you people call a sanitarium." Rosa said, walking around to sit down on the couch.

I finally got a good look at her when she had done this. The alien costume had turned into a blood-red shirt, baggy black cargo pants, and a pair of sneakers. Her once messy long black hair was up high in a neat ponytail, because of her alien costume. Her skin was pale white and actually all the way clean for once. She was a beautiful woman, but far too dangerous to tangle with.

Rosa seemed to notice my eyes on her and she looked at me once more.

"You'll have to close that mouth before you make a pool." Rosa said, slightly smirking, making me close my mouth, blush, and turn away.

"I just didn't realize how well you cleaned up." I told her and she chuckled.

"You'd be surprised what you can do when you have the power to change your appearance." Rosa said, turning back to the tv, flipping through the channels.

"Why did you come to me?" I asked, finally, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I had nowhere else to go. Besides, you're one of the extremely few that I can tolerate." Rosa said, never taking her eyes off the tv.

"What are you planning to do now?" I asked, trying to find out what the heck was going on here.

Rosa looked at me, her eyes, suddenly, filled with fury. She stood up, dropping the remote. Rosa grabbed my collar and picked me up by it, scaring me half to death.

Suddenly, I was dropped. I looked to Rosa. She had fallen to her knees and looked as if she was battling for dominance within herself.

She looked up at me, suddenly, a look of sadness in her eyes. I couldn't stop myself. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She collapsed against me, crying.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"Help me make the pain stop." She whispered and I nodded, rocking back and forth with her, trying to give her some comfort.

"Alright. I'll help you." I whispered, too bad I didn't realize at the time what this would get me into.


	3. Confusion

Chapter Three  
Confusion

He said he would help me. He said he would make the pain go away. I figured he would be lying. I figured he would turn against me, but he was the only person I had on my side, whether he liked the fact or not.

He seemed nervous around me. He needn't be. I wasn't going to hurt him. The thought never even crossed my mind. I just felt I needed to strike a little fear into him once in a while to keep him on my side and not stray.

Everyone feared me, and that is the way I intended it to be. I wanted everyone to know my reason for my rage. I wanted people to scream when the saw me. I wanted to taste the blood of my victims in my mouth. I wanted to hear the sounds of my claws ripping through their flesh and my teeth tearing chunks out of their bodies.

All of it was so invigorating. All of it made me feel alive.

Maybe if I had been able to change, maybe I wouldn't be sitting here by myself in a cold, dirty cell.

* * *

I was sitting crouched down on top of a building, looking down over the city streets. I could see the city's inhabitants bustling around, looking a little like ants from so far up.

((If only they knew how much danger they're really in.)) I heard in my head.

"True. They would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off, if they knew." I replied, in a low voice, to the alien.

((We will dominate them. They will fear the very mention of our name.)) The voice hissed in my head and a sinister grin stretched my lips.

Suddenly, a name entered my mind and I growled. It was the name of a person the was once my friend, now my most hated enemy.

"Mary-Jane." I growled, my claws digging deeper into the cement under them.

((Do not worry about her. We will crush her. We will make her pay for not helping us. She will suffer.)) The creature hissed in my mind and I shivered with anticipation as I thought up different death/torture scenarios. ((She will suffer. . .)) The creature hissed in a lower voice and I closed my eyes and sighed.

I heard footsteps behind me and tensed up a bit, but relaxed when Scott's scent drifted to my nose.

'He must've noticed I wasn't in the apartment and came looking for me.' I mused as I continued to glare at the people walking on the street below me.

"Rosa? What're you doing up here?" Scott asked in a low voice as he crept closer to me.

"I was bored." I replied, straightening up and turning to face him, the symbiote slipping back to reveal my face, but leaving my tentacles flying about behind me head. "I needed to think."

Scott nodded, a distant look in his eyes, and I tilted my head to the side, wondering what was bugging him. He seemed to notice my unasked question and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I was just wondering where I went wrong in my life to be brought to this." The young man whispered, looking down, and I walked up to him, a question still lingering in my mind.

Scott looked up and gasped when he saw how close I was to him. I could hear his heart beat quicken in a sudden fright.

"Do you not like me being here?" I whispered and Scott took a deep breath.

"I'm just scared." Scott said, looking up into my eyes. "What if you go over the edge and try to kill me? Or, what if Carnage or Venom hear about you and decide to come looking for you? What if you get sent back to the sanitarium?"

I stood in thought, watching him for a moment. Did he really care about my well-being? Or was it an act so that I wouldn't kill him? Those questions and many more began to take form in my mind. I was even more confused than ever before and I didn't like it one bit.

I did the only thing that seemed sensible at that moment. . .I grabbed Scott by the collar and pulled him toward me,. . .crushing my lips to his.

Scott struggled at first, but gave in after a few seconds. He put his hands on my hips and brought me closer to him, while I slipped my arms around his neck.

My tentacle-hair twitched a bit, but a couple of them reached out and held his head to mine, keeping him in place. Scott pulled back at the feel of my tentacles and raised a hand up to touch one of them. Scott caressed the tentacle and it wrapped itself around his hand.

I closed my eyes and sensed the symbiote becoming restless. I felt the need to kill. To plot my revenge. To rip my enemies apart, piece by piece.

I shook my head and looked back at Scott to see him gazing at me questioningly. I gave him a small smile and pulled away from him.

((Kill. . .destroy. . .annihilate.)) The symbiote began to whisper in my mind. ((Retribution. Swift, methodical retribution.)) It hissed.

I looked to Scott as the symbiote covered my face once more. He seemed to be in thought about what had just taken place. I was a little curious about what had gone on myself. I had never been kissed before. . .well, not willingly anyway. It was strange and new. . .and it felt so right.

"I. . .I have to go!" I said, quickly, unsure of what was really going on.

I turned from Scott and jumped off the edge of the building, web-slinging through the city. Searching for somewhere quiet to think. Unfortunately, I would live to regret leaving Scott alone.


	4. Hunger

A/N - Hi everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to update before, but I had a lot going on. N.e.ways, I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers and I'm so glad that I'm getting so much positive feed-back.

* * *

closetfan - Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story. The reason I switched from Scott in chaps 1 & 2 to Syn in chap 3 (plus this one) was because I wanted to get into the heads of both characters throughout the story, just to show how they feel about the whole situation. Sorry, if I'm not doing a very good job here.

* * *

Chapter Four  
Hunger

I was confused after I had kissed Scott. I hadn't planned on any kind of physical contact with anybody, especially after being raped and beaten for most of my childhood. Something felt so right about it, but something, also, felt so wrong.

Scott was the only friend I had. He was the only person willing to get to know me, knowing I could have killed him easily.

When he first came around, I was wary of him. No one had ever tried to be my friend, well, besides that little witch Mary-Jane, but she betrayed me. It was strange knowing that there was someone who actually cared what I felt and thought.

Later, I don't know why, but I opened up to him. I told him all about how my father beat me and raped me and how I finally snapped and killed him. Scott seemed to sympathize with me and I felt for him as well, seeing as he didn't have a good childhood either.

He always asked me how I knew he had a dysfunctional family and how his mom always hit him when she got drunk or high. I never told him how I knew, and I don't really know if I want to. I used to play with him by telling him false info on how I figured it out, just so I could watch him run around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

I often wondered if the feelings I had for him were more than that. Maybe that thing they call love? I never knew love, nor had I any interest in it. But then came Scott and I wondered why had I shyed away from it? Why had I avoided it for so long?

I stood at the edge of a pier, contemplating my situation. I was so confused about everything that had been happening lately.

I was curious about the alien symbiote that had fused with me. I had heard about Venom and Carnage, but I didn't think I'd ever see them, seeing as they were more dangerous than I ever was before.

'It would be nice to met one of them, but what if they think I'm inadequate? What if they don't think I'm good enough?' I wondered, feeling a bit uneasy.

I shook my head and heard my stomach growl. I looked down at it and poked it a few times, like I always used to when I was a child.

'Oh, screw it! I'm hungry!' I thought, sensing the symbiote's need to feed. (A/N - It rhymes!)

((I need brains. . .)) The symbiote hissed and my stomach growled again.

I shook my head and turned away from the water, not wanting to think anymore. I heard a few of the dock workers nearby, but what really caught my attention was the thugs running around.

The symbiote receded from my body and there stood a pale skinned woman with crystal blue eyes. I stood there for a second and scanned my surroundings.

There were many warehouses and fishing boats around. Many places to hide. Many places to choose from.

I web-swinged over to the closest building and settled myself in the shadows in the alley beside it. My symbiote growled impatiently in my mind and I sighed.

I heard a few of the thugs approaching and I hissed in anticipation. Once they came into view, I gave a whistle and on of them stopped and looked down the alleyway.

I stepped out of the shadows and looked at him in a sexy manner. He called over two of his friends and I smirked.

"Now, what's a pretty thing like you, doing in a place like this?" The leader said, coming forward.

"Oh, I was just stepping out for a bite to eat when I noticed you three." I replied, hands behind my back.

"Oh, really?" The man said, turning to his friends, smiling like he had just scored a million bucks.

"Really." I said, coming forward to stand directly in front of him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his, keeping my eyes on him. His two friends came forward and I shot out two strands of webbing, which hit the two and held them tightly to the wall behind them.

The guy kissing me didn't notice and I smirked against his lips. My fingers headed to his head and I held him by the back of it.

The guy pulled back for breath and I grinned evilly as my fingers into claws and sunk into the man's skull, making him cry out and grab at my arms, trying to pull my arms away.

Once my claws were sunk deep enough, I started to pull at the skull, pulling outwards. The man cried out again, his fingernails digging into the flesh of my arms.

As the blood seeped from the wounds, the symbiote covered my body, hissing at the man in my arms.

The man's skull broke and I pulled the pieces away, dropping them to the floor. The man was still alive, though, and trying to get away. The two men behind him tried to yell and scream, but I sent some webbing their way and it covered their mouths, muffling their yells.

I turned the man in my arms around and rammed him up against the closest wall and jumped up onto the wall, my feet sticking to the wall, but my claws were holding the man up, where the hole in the skull was directly under my mouth.

My hunger took over and my teeth clamped down on the brain in front of me.

((Sustenance. . .sweet sustenance. . .)) The alien hissed in my mind as I chewed the brain and sucked down the juices.

Once I had cleaned out the man's skull, I dropped him and turned to the other men and grinned evilly, making them scream into their webbing gags and try to get out of the webbing cocoons harder.

My symbiote loved the taste of the brains slipping down my throat and seemed to purr as I finished off the men.

'Seems I picked up the taste for brains that the ones before me had.' I mused as I licked the stray juices from my lips.

I felt a tingling sensation in the back of my mind and I looked up, only to see a flash of red and black, just before something collided with the back of my head and I was out cold.

If only I had sense the presence before then.


End file.
